The Love Of A Teenage Souled-Vampire
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: A highschool au of Xander and Angel's developing relationship throughout the story. Can they survive Xander's parents, Angel's big secret and other mishaps? This is slash as in boy on boy with femslash. There will be some angst, a lot of hurt Xander and Buffy bashing, so if you like Buffy this isn't a story for you to read.
1. Into The Unknown

Xander was woken by a shake to his shoulder, he looked around sleepily til his eyes locked with the guy next to him. He pulled out his head phones to question him. "Yeah?''

"Hey, we we're partnered up to do a project together." The teen informed him.

Xander nodded to signify he understood before speaking. "What do we have to do for the project?"

"Present a country's economic growth on a poster, write an essay on it and make a food dish of the country's culture. I picked Germany." He explained.

"Ok, cool um when did you want to get started on it?" Xander asked.

"How about we do some separate research on our own today then tomorrow we'll see what each other has, it'll give me time to tell my coach that I might miss out on a few practices's."

"Sounds like a plan." Xander stated turning to get his stuff as the bell rang to signal class was dismissed.

"So who did you guys get paired up with?" He questioned looking to his two best friends, Willow and Oz.

"Mmm well I got Dru as my partner." Willow said in a hushed whisper.

"What?! Wills thats awesome you can totally seduce Dru into being your girlfriend." Xander exclaimed to a blushing Willow.

"I really don't think that's going to happen Xander." Willow told him biting her lip nervously.

"Why not? You had a crush on her since Freshman year, this could be your chance to get close to her." Oz spoke up contributing to the conversation.

"I don't know, so who did you get paired with Oz?" Willow asked trying to change the subject from herself.

"I got Riley." Oz said flippantly.

"Hah, so what, are you gonna try and get into his pants hmm Ozzy?" Xander had a shit eating grin on his face, he knew Oz wanted into those jock's pants.

"Maybe, if that's something he'd want." Oz responded back.

"Well he is smart, nice and very good looking, I think he'd be great for you Oz." Willow told him.

"Thanks. So who'd you get?" He looked to Xander.

"Angel." He said nonchalantly stuffing tater tots into his mouth not noticing the shared looks his friends gave to each other.

Xander was on one of the schools computers in the library writing down notes for his and Angel's project, not having one at his home because his parents couldn't afford it. This actually gave him a good excuse to stay away from home and avoid his drunken parents but he also knew he shouldn't stay long if he didn't want to deal with their crap about not being in time to do his chores and cook their dinner. He stayed only an hour and wrote down a couple things about Germany's economy hopefully Angel had more to go on and didn't get upset at his lack of help in the project.

Xander was at his locker taking out his english book for his next class when he heard someone call out his name, turning he noticed Angel walking towards him.

"Hey." He greeted finally reaching Xander.

"Hey, What's up?" Xander greeted back.

"I told my coach about our project and he really didn't approve of me skipping practice so I was wondering if we could go to your place and do the project."

"Um couldn't we do the project at your place?" Xander questioned nervously, he really didn't want to bring Angel over to his place.

"Can't my house is being remodeled, I'm staying at a friends house actually, so would it be alright if I come over today? I brought my laptop so we could get it done faster."

Xander had to think for a bit, today was Thursday so that means his parents will be out bowling and then to the bar afterwards so it should be safe having Angel over for a bit. "Ok thats fine."

"Alright see you after school." Angel waved goodbye heading off to a different direction towards his own class.

"Crap."

Xander was on the bleachers over looking the football field waiting for Angel to get done with practice. 'Angel didn't tell him he had to wait for him after his practice til lunch time, he felt like such a girl waiting bored out of his mind for his jock boyfriend to be done already and WHOA Angel is not his boyfriend!' He mentally freaked turning bright red just thinking it.

He frowned when he noticed a shadowed figure hovering above him.

"Hey dough-boy." Buffy the bitch sneered at him.

Xander sighed to himself, why couldn't this girl just leave others alone and mind her own business instead of just ruining people's day with her bad attitude.

"So Xander you homeless or something cause you always seem to wear the same clothes three days straight." Buffy asked giving him a dirty look.

Xander felt a little pang in his heart, she actually hit a sore spot with those words. Its not that he didn't wash his clothes regularly cause he did it was the fact that he couldn't afford any clothes new or used. He knew people knew that his family was poor but no one ever spoke of it out loud, so really he could just pretend that it was his own shameful secret that no one else knew about. Before he could say anything though the two heard the clanging of shoe on metal echo around them.

Angel was walking up the bleachers towards them.

"Hey Angel." Buffy breathed out no doubt thinking her voice came out alluring and sexy but instead sounded sickily.

"Hi Buffy." Angel acknowledged her without ever taking his eyes away from Xander. "So Xander, ready to get going?"

"Yeah definitely." Xander had grabbed his backpack to head down the bleachers with Angel.

"Wait Angel, Where are you going with Xander?" Buffy stopped them.

"Oh I'm going over to his place, we have a project to do together." Angel answered back.

"Mmm well don't let Xander have you do all the work, you know how much of a slacker he can be."

"Xander's going to be a great help. I bet he's got tons of ideas." Angel said while flashing a grin towards Xander.

"So I kinda expected you to be a bit longer what with you guys wanting to take showers after practice or something." Xander spoke out trying to make conversation on the way to his house.

"Well I just never really worked up a sweat before during practice or a game so um..." He trailed off.

"What, you sayin' you're just that good then?" Xander questioned with a grin.

"Heh yeah I guess." Angel gave a slight chuckle.

'Wow Angel was really attractive with those half smiles of his. He wonders why he never noticed before maybe Willow and Oz had a point about him being oblivious to things around him. Xander was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his house coming into view.

They were in front of his door as Xander turned the knob praying to some higher entity that no one would be home. He was in luck when he found the kitchen and living room empty, even checking upstairs just to be sure. He came back down stairs to the sight of Angel already having his laptop and everything set up on their coffee table.

"Alright what should we get started on first, the essay or the poster?" Angel looked over to Xander for a suggestion.

"Let's start the poster first since it seems easier."

"Okay for the poster we need pictures of the country's flag maybe some printouts of their most popular sites." Angel explained to Xander.

It only took the boys an hour to complete their poster with Angel saying he'll print and paste the pictures back at his place. Once that was done they started discussing what kind of dish they could make, they both agreed on making a dessert dish when they we're interrupted by the jangling of keys and the slam of a door being closed. Xander's mother walked in. She took notice of Xander but not of the other teen in the room.

"Xander make me something to eat and bring it up to my room." His mother demanded, passing him by not looking to him at all.

Xander sighed getting up from the couch to the freezer in the kitchen and grabbing out a box to put it in the microwave for three minutes and forty five seconds. He grabbed the small meal walking to the living room heading for the stairs and giving Angel a sheepish smile as he saw him putting his things away.

Xander got to his mother's room putting down the food on her dresser to grab the tv table tray behind the door to set it up in front of the bed facing the tv. He then placed the plastic plate down for his mom. Dull eyes slowly gazed from the tv down to the food. She stood up fast causing the table tray along with the tv dinner plate to crash on the floor.

"What the hell is this? I wanted a home cooked meal not some tv dinner shit!" Xander felt the stinging pain, the suppressed tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from the hard slap his mother had delivered across his cheek.

"You're fuckin' lucky that you only got a tap from me, if your father was here to witness the kind of shit you tried to pull he'd beat you black and blue. Now go back down there and do it right this time and bring something to clean up this mess you made when you come back." She spat in his face before turning back to the tv.

"O-of course, be right back." Xander had to compose himself before going down the stairs, he remembered Angel was still here.

Making it downstairs he noticed Angel standing rigidly still with clenched fists. He went up to him tapping him on his shoulder.

"Hey um I've got things to do around the house and you probably need to get going so uh yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Xander said in a rush while pushing Angel out the door. He knew it was rude but he felt so ashamed and embarrassed already. He just needed to be alone right now and he really did need to get things done around the house before his dad gets home. When he goes to bed tonight, he's going to pretend this never happened, pretend his mother never hit him or yelled at him, pretend Angel never heard the yelling or slap he got, and pretend that he never got the beating he's going to get from his dad when he gets home because his mom told him about how Xander was being an unhelpful piece of shit not getting anything done right.


	2. Scandal Arise

I was fuming, the way Xander was being treated. It was disgusting and heart wrenching for my non-existing heart. I couldn't do anything now, not without upsetting my mate by brutally murdering his parents. Soon though, I'll do something to rid those vile parasites from this world. Who knew after being on the run from hunters in L.A. (because of mine and Drusilla's killing sprees and for spawning minions and childer) that deciding to come to a small town like Sunnydale would have both our mates in one place. Willow for Dru, and Xander for me.

I noticed he showed up today with a black eye. Maybe some bruised ribs as he's been favoring his left side more, wincing when he tries to get comfortable in his seat. What happened to him? Gritting my teeth in anger, I thought of ways to severely injure and murder his parents, knowing that I couldn't do anything to them (just yet anyways). I turned to Xander to get answers out of him. Waiting for the other teen to finally notice me, did I look at him straight in the eyes.

"Xander, tell me what's going on? What the hell happened to you yesterday after I left?" I questioned in a deadly serious tone, notifying Xander that there was no way in hell he could, or should, bullshit his way around this.

Sighing in defeat and looking to the floor ashamed did he finally speak.

"Can we talk about this later privately, please?" He strained looking to Angel. Desperately hoping he'll agree to his small plea.

"During lunch after our next class, we'll meet up by the bleachers behind the football field. This talk is happening, Xander."

"Okay." I didn't know why he agreed to tell me anything. Maybe I was just to intimidating a guy to refuse. Or just really kind enough to spill all his secrets to. I didn't know the answer.

Conversation over for now, did I notice Xander eyeing the ring on my right hand. A silver band ring with a circular blue sapphire in the center.

"Hey, cool ring." Xander reached out to hold his hand moving it around to get a better look and feel for it.

The sensation of Xander's hand massaging my own fingers feels good hmm if he likes my ring so much I think I'll give him a ruby made one, he'll need one soon anyways.

"Oh yeah, that. It's basically a good luck charm. I don't ever take it off."

"Luck charm? I could definitely use one of those." Xander mused unaware that he was still playing with Angel's hand.

"How about I get you one?" I offered, loving the way Xander mindlessly stroked my fingers as if he's always been so familiar with me.

"It looks pretty expensive, I can't ask that of you."

"It's no problem. I want to."

"Thanks I would totally love to have one, it'll hopefully keep me out of trouble." He chuckled jokingly.

"Mmm hopefully." If not I'll be there to help you he added mentally to himself.

-At The Bleachers-

I was watching my mate fidget nervously trying to calm his nerves before telling me everything.

"Xan, please." I beg reaching out to hold his neck and pressing our foreheads together.

I see him part his lips in a silent gasp his eyes glazed over as he stares up at me. I can smell his lust for me in small waves just by being this close to him. That's when I make my move grasping his warm blushing cheeks into my cold hands, connecting my lips against his own in a slow and unhurried kiss. Taking my time to know the ins and outs of his sweet mouth.

"You taste like chocolate." I grin down at him watching a red blush coming on his cheeks. "So..?" I prod him still fishing for answers.

"It's happened a lot, what you saw with my mom yesterday. It varies on both my parents mood actually they.. sometimes yell or knock me around, my mom mostly with yelling and smacking me around a bit. My dad is more severe, I guess. He likes to yell while beating me to a pulp. I've been pushed down the stairs twice just 'cause I was in his way of the stairs. And uh-wha-what happened last night with the um..." he trails off gesturing towards his face and right side.

-Flashback-

Xander was in bed hands in his lap silently waiting for his dad to come to his room. He didn't bother locking his door or trying to hide, he knew the punishment would only get worse if he tried. The door to his room barged in and he had no time to react at all when he was smacked into the wall beside his bed and crumpling to the floor. His father didn't stop there and went straight to kicking his side and with every kick he'd be slammed into the wall all he could do was protect his head and bite his lip from crying out loud. It gets worse if he makes a sound. Silently sobbing he takes the kicks to his body with added insults going straight to his shattering heart.

"Dammit boy! How the fuck hard is it to follow simple rules? You some retard that can't do shit right? Your slut of a mother must of done some sleeping around to have some piece of shit, no good fuckin' fairy come outta her,. No way in hell I can produce some dumb fuck like you." His father seethed in disgust.

Xander just whimpered through all the hurt till he fell into unconsciousness.

-End Flashback-

By the time he's done talking he collapses into my arms sobbing into my chest. All I can do is hold him tight and take care of his parents. Soon, so they don't ever get the chance to hurt him any longer.

"Fuck Xan, I-" There were no words to choose for this type of situation. All he could do was look down at Xander with such anguish and grief.

Xander stared back at me with a small smile and one of his own hands touching my cheek softly, telling me with his eyes that he gets what I'm trying to say. I smile myself knowing that he understands me. I take him in another embrace having my face in his neck and lightly kissing him up to his cheek and neck to finally capture his lips once more.

The two boys huddled together were unknowing of a blonde fuming presence that's heard of everything and will not hesitate to exploit every detail as revenge for taking what she's been having her sights on for quite some time.


	3. Under The Spotlight

Sharing the spotlight A/N: There is smut in this chapeter pretty soon in the beginning so skip ahead if you don't want to read that.

To tymbur1: You hit it spot on, yes the ring on Angel's hand is important especially once Xander gets his own, I actually took that idea from Skyrim and Vampire Diaries so that credit goes to them.

Ok to SlyAddiction: Yes everyone is the same age, everyone will be 17. Sunnydale won't be a Hellmouth I made it an AU cause I kinda want to make this story short and yes just vampires plus Oz of course.

Willow was on her bed, legs folded underneath her as she watched Drusilla across from her sitting on her computer chair.

Dru smiled slyly towards Willow watching the girl fidget from her intense gaze.

"U-um we should get started on the project." Willow stuttered glancing towards the books and papers on her bed.

"Mm and why should we do that when we can have some fun instead my little witch." Dru says as she seductively moves her hand in circlular motions on the bed.

"W-what?!" Willow squeaked.

"Oh don't play coy with me Wills." Dru smirked making her way to the little red-head, placing herself next to Willow as she pulled the other girls legs from underneath her while leaving her own hand just above Willow's knee.

willow's heart skyrocketed as she nervously leaned back on her elbows watching her crush lean over her. She felt her skin tingle in pleasure as Dru ran her hand from her knee to her upper thigh hiking up her flower patterned dress along the way. Her breath caught when Drusilla settled in between her thighs with the same hand moving from her thigh to cup her sex, she felt herself getting wet as Dru rubbed her through her white cotton panties. Letting out a small embarrassing moan did Willow notice Dru leaning closer, theirs lips only a small breath away.

"I know exactly what you are Wills, your lot are pretty wicked but I can't say I've ever bedded one though. I just know you're going to be quite the troublesome mate." Drusilla finished with a leer.

"W-witch? Witches d-don't exist and what's this a-about a mate?" Willow meekly announces.

"Tsk tsk darling, I know your lying your lovely heart says so." She looked into the young witches eyes seeing as they widened in fear but unsure of what to fear for. "You see Wills I'm a vampire." Drusilla informs revealing her fangs.

Willow could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and feeling about to faint in just a moment.

"Shhh, my sweet calm down I can never hurt you would never hurt my mate." Drusilla coos to Willow trying to get her to relax. The vampiress can worriedly hear the anxious beating of the girls heart telling her if she doesn't do something quick the girl will soon pass out. Pressing her lips to the closed mouth does she hope to soothe her sweet one.

Willow froze as the girl above kissed her, she couldn't believe her eyes or the mouth on her own was real. Once she felt the other pair of lips cold to the touch but soft as a rose petal adding pressure and a tongue trying to plunder into her closed mouth does she respond. She couldn't help the way her body reacted to the other girl it just felt so good and she couldn't, wouldn't stop even if it felt like it was going to fast or to much she just needed more.

"Ah!" Willow's whole body jerked in a spasm. Drusilla had just thrusted her hand into her panties without warning and rubbed harshly into something that had her crying out in pleasure that she never felt before or feel she could handle it was so intense.

"Oh Wills, seems to me like your sensitive, bet you've never touched yourself here before." Spoke Drusilla as she felt within the girls womanhood smearing the growing wetness around the girls clit and inner pussy lips. It was such a sight watching her mate trying to bend her knees as if to stop her hand from moving and causing an onslaught of pleasure coursing through her core only to add more friction from having her fingers pushed harder on her hard nub. Drusilla thought to ease up on the young girl maybe bring in some more foreplay into the picture and settle the redhead into the sensual joining of two bodies.

Willow opened her eyes when she felt hands bringing up her dress, she didn't protest as she lifted her own arms to get the garment off lying in just her bra and panties. Coming back to herself she was transfixed watching Drusilla undressing and showing off her very very pale complexion. The girl was a beauty with dark raven hair that came down to her lower back with b-cup sized breasts showing nipples that were a lovely rosy pink to a flat unbleshmed stomach with a cute little bellybutton, she was also hairless down there Willow never thought a vagina could look so pretty. Biting her lip from nerves she looks back up to Dru to see her crawl towards her. They both reach out at the same time to claim each others mouths, Will let's herself be pulled up a bit to have Dru unhook her bra. A silent gasp escapes her when she feels Drusilla grasp her own small breasts in her hands, her breasts and nipples never felt so sensitive before. Pushing her chest out does she feel the ravenette suckle on her tit it feels so good to have that tongue twirl on her nipple and teeth nibbling around her aerola. It was like Dru couldn't get enough of her boobs she just kept groping and squeezing and pinching her nips til she cried out and arch her body pressing herself ever closer to Dru.

Drusilla felt Willow grinding into her body, the girl was finally getting into the motion of things. She felt along the edges of the girls underwear to pull it down from her thighs to off her feet. Pulling her mates thighs apart and settling them on her shoulders she feels along the outer lips of her mates pussy lightly teasing to rile her lover up before finally dipping her fingers to play with the hood of her clit slowly but with some added pressure.

"Mm." Willow feels herself spreading wider to have more of Drusilla's fingers inside her. "Oh unh!" She moans out louder than before when Drusilla starts rubbing harder and faster in circles on her clit. As soon as she feels like she's about to explode, the intensifying pleasure stops. Will can feel her core throbbing in need to release so badly.

Dru can feel the frustration and horniness coming from Willow. "Patients love, I want us to come together." She snickers to the look Willow gives her then places herself in a scissors position having her pussy lips open to press her own slicked vagina on Willow's. Its starts off in a slow grind building up the pleasure gradually.

Dru gets a leg up on her shoulder to move her hips in a faster, harder pace, grinding their clits together causing Willow to arch and writher in ecstasy. Dru gripped onto Willow's thigh hard moving her hips in a repeated harsh succession, pushing and pushing them into the abyss of their highest ecstasy finally driving them to their peak.

"Ah!" Will cried out. Trembling in waves of pleasure as she felt herself gushing in waves and shaking from her first ever intense orgasm, it felt like hours to come down from. With a heaving chest, glistened body and jelly-like limbs does Willow hold onto the body thats collapsed on top of her. Coming to her senses, Dru looks down upon Willow moving redlocks of hair from the others damp forehead to caressing her face with a self satisfied and pleased look on her face.

After the two have calmed down laying side by side each other do they acknowledge one another, one with questions the other with answers.

"Drusilla, are you really a v-vampire?" The meek girl asked nervously.

"Yes love I am."

"B-but how vampires can't, y-you can't be, oh God th-this is not real." Willow stammered out fearfully.

"We vampires are just as real as witches Wills." She said rolling to her side to face Willow with a serious expression.

"O-ok." Will agrees hesitantly knowing she can't deny Drusilla being a vampire as she cannot deny herself of being a witch.

"A-and the whole ma-mate thing, what was all that about?" The ginger haired girl asks softly.

"Ah yes that. Mmm I think its quite funny how a town like Sunnydale could harbour Angel and I such mates as you and Xander."

"X-Xander!?" Willow squeaks out.

"Yes sweets your dear friend kitten there just happens to be Angel's wittle mate." Drusilla let's out with a wistful laugh.

"Goodness gracious, so um wh-what does that whole mate thing entail for us?"

"Our lifetime soulmates of course and now that we have you we're forever going to keep you and never let you go."

"A-and what about the whole killing rampage and spawning childer thing, w-will you guys keep doing that also?" Willow fidgets afraid of the answer.

"No we're done with that, we don't want anymore hunters and slayers after us again." The ravenette sounded disappointed at that, not being able to have her fill of torturing and killing people but she should keep under control and have her hands full with her lovely little witch around.

"That's good, erm we should probably get back to the project and finish it." She said grabbing her sheets to cover herself.

"After a bit more fun love, let me show how wicked of a tongue I have, I bet I'll have you chanting more than those spells you do."

Willow epped before getting pressed into the mattress by Drusilla.

Riley walked up to Oz as he was getting a binder from his locker and shoving it into his shoulder bag.

"Hey." He leaned casually on a locker next to the shorter teen.  
Oz looked to the hot jock checking him out with a sly smirk of his own.

"So last night was pretty cool. I was wondering if you'd like to come over my place again, maybe play some vids and uh other stuff." The football jock asked nervously losing all his bravado suddenly.

"By other stuff do you mean me and you on your bed rolling around naked again?" Oz asked watching the other turning red.

Riley choked on his own saliva, feeling the tips of his ears heating in embarrassment. He looked around making sure no one heard such scandalous words from the drummer. "Yeah." Riley breathed out still mortified but a bit turned on as well.

"Cool." Oz nodded satisfied with his answer. Just as he was clicking his lock into place on his locker did he see a purple flyer below his feet. Oz looked back up from the flyer noticing everyone frozen in place staring at the front entrance of the school just as Xander and Angel walked in together. He looked back down at the image of the two in an embrace kissing each other.

"Shit." Just as he looked towards the entrance of the school he heard the intercom of the speaker box come on.

'It's happened alot, what you saw with my mom yesterday. They sometimes yell or knock me around, my dad likes to yell while beating me to a pulp he's pushed me down the stairs twice just cause I was in the way.'The speaker crackles then cuts off, you could feel the tension and silence in the air. 


End file.
